Floating floor panels such as laminate floor panels are generally joined mechanically by means of so called mechanical locking systems. These systems comprise locking means, which lock the panels horizontally and vertically on all edges.
The main advantages of floating floors with mechanical locking systems are that they are easy to install. Several versions of locking systems are used on the market and there is a continuous demand for improvements related to production costs and function.